This invention relates to apparatus for processing exposed lithographic plates, and more particularly to apparatus and method for processing exposed and developed lithographic plates for a thermal cure of the plates.
The invention is especially concerned with apparatus for use in a system for processing exposed and developed lithographic plates in which the plates are provided, in their printing (oleophilic) areas with a thermal curing agent or agents adapted on being heated to cure to a more abrasion resistant and solvent resistant state, thereby to extend the press life of the plates and to reduce plate, paper and press costs. In this system, the plates may also be provided with a protective coating to insure that, in the thermal curing operation, the non-printing (hydrophilic) areas of the plate remain hydrophilic.